


He made a different call.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He made a different call.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta-Reader. Translated into English.

"You did what?" Nick Fury almost shouted to Clint Barton through the headset that he wore. Natasha who found a seat in the airplane a long way off from Clint looked up and made a move to stand up. But Clint lightly shook his head.

Of course Clint got explicit orders to kill Natasha. He knew this. But even after his decision just to ignore this order he still thought that killing Natasha was just the wrong decision. Natasha really could be an enrichment for S.H.I.E.L.D. Her fighting skills really should be used for good things.

"Director Fury," Clint wanted to explain his decision but Nick just interrupted him. "There will be consequences for you!" Nick said in a calmer way. "Yes." Clint only added because he already knew from experience what consequences a refusal to obey orders could have. But he didn't know what this could be now. He waited a few seconds if Nick would say something more about this. But he only said: "Meeting in an hour in my office!" Clint sighed. "Yes." he answered.

"And, Agent Barton," Nick added after a few seconds. "You're responsible if she gives us any kind of trouble!" Nick waited a few seconds for any reaction of Clint before he just ended the conversation: "Over and out!" Clint sighed again, put his headset down and went back to Natasha and sat down next to her.


End file.
